Get out ALIVE: Jeff the killer X Reader
by epicannie55272
Summary: This is about a young girl (YOU) Going on one crazy adventure you will not want to forget or miss out
1. Intro

PROLOGUE

Run! That is all I have left as an option to survive this hell, to get out of here, to survive. I don't think I have the energy to keep going and the labyrinth keep's on making my chances of survival shorter and shorter. I think I won't make it out of here. Zalgo and his creeps of minions will catch me again and use me for experiments and to just kill like he always does. How did this all happen? How did this all started? Why did this happen to me? So many questions with little answer to show the truth out of it all. The only problem is I know how this all started, I know why this happen to me, the start of it all cause of one mistake. One HUGE mistake, that cause this all to change my life. I was a little girl who just learn I was different when I burn some bullies at my school, with fire coming out of my hands, I was happy that they got hurt, but that only increase the punishment on me and lower my sanity until I had none. I couldn't take the pain and the tourchure any more. I kill them all and burn them to a crisp until those who hurt me where only ashes. I have burn my town into ashes, that what brought Zalgo to find me. He wanted to make me his minion, just to use me for my powers and to use me like a lab rat for testes, just like the fool I am I fell for his bargain and I help him. So that just what happen, I broke out of my cell and is now stuck in a maze of hell trying to get out of it alive, just to be free and away from that bitch. I know and they know I can't run for ever, I know that I will not make it out. Please give me a sine that someone will get me out of here and help me break from my shakels. I know I won't last long, or will I?


	2. Chapter 1

"NO NO NO" I shout so loud when I reach a dead end, huge mistake for me to lead them with me yelling for help. I see them looking at me, they are going to kill me, This is the end of the line, GAME OVER! I back away until I felt the wall impact on my back. Scared I scream out to the sky. I felt the wall opening and I saw a forest, Taking the opportunity I ran towards the forest as the wall close in on me. I made it out of the maze but I kept on running in the woods trying to get a good distance from zalgo minions, If only I had knew that I was being watch in those woods. Falling to the ground I saw a note on a tree "what the fuck is this" I was hoping to be home in the woods I have live in but, how wrong was I. Taking the note I saw a tall man with no face and the words "no" about three or four times. "Who the hell would leave this out in the woods? A fucking idiot would or it might be-" Now on full alert I pick up the traces of being watch and start running leaving the page on the ground. "SHIT SHIT SHIT" I shouted and ran as they chase after me "fucking idiotic move you made there, DAMMIT". I scream when they caught me and pin me to a tree, as Scared as I was, I will not go down without a fight.

{Jeff's Pov}

After another perfect job done in killing I was walking back to slender mansion when I saw a girl running, "what the fuck is she doing out here at night, oh well better go end her life" I though, So I stalk the girl until I saw her a bit better, she was a beauty with her (eye color) and her (hair color) locks. I would love to make her mines, she can be my angel from heaven. As I tried to get a closer to her, she must of seen me, because she started to run fill with fear and pure terror. I must of scared her. I chase after her until I caught up to her and pin her down on a tree, being the killer I am I have to keep my rep up. I heard her screams and know that she is trying to break free, Too bad she can't break free from my grasps.

{Reader Pov}

I caught a glimpse of my intruder and me just seeing them made me scream louder. He look like the kind of people who would came out of a horror movie, He wore a blood stain white hoodie with black pants and black converse, but what scares me the most was His face. The eyes blood shot and not blinking and the smile, The smile that goes all the way up to his cheek like in inhuman smile was carve into his face. He lean in closer and whisper into my ear " .Sleep" and that set me off. I burst into flames without even knowing that I can do that! He jump back and that gave me the opportunity to run, I ran and ran until I reached the end of the dock. "awww fuck!" I know that I can't swim but, of course life hate's me so much that I fall into the water still in flames. I felt more and more pain being in the water that I started to sink,I saw the boy jump into the water and swimming towards me, That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2

{Reader P.O.V}  
>There is darkness all around making it hard to see where I am going, what is happening to me, where am I going at? Curious I keep walking until white flames come out of nowhere in front of me, it calls for me chanting my name "(Yn), (Y/n), Come here to us (Y/n), (Y/n)" That was when fear hit me hard like rocks. Wanting to run I tried to back away but I couldn't move or take control to run away, it kept on pulling me closer and closer to it that I ran out of options but only to scream "No more! No more!" I yell hoping help would come but to no avail. I gave up on fighting it and only five feet away I fell into a void of darkness no way of escaping.

I jolted awake from the nightmare and look around quickly ready to fight against anything who tried to attack; the only thing around me was decoration, drawers, and a closet concluding that I was in a bedroom in a house somewhere. I tried to remember what happen to me only for it to hit me, I almost drowned. I quickly got up and put of the bed only to recoil and fall to the ground with a loud thud, I move as best as I could but it only cause me more pain on the wounds I didn't know I have gotten from that night attack's. I pick up footsteps at the door and roll under the bed as the door was being open and two people come inside the room talking "Where did she go!" The pale man said who look just like the man from that night. "Calm down child, she must have not gotten far" Said another person but I couldn't get a good look at him due to where I was hiding.  
>"That girl should be lock away, not in a nice room like this!"<br>"Jeff calm down, we will talk this all out OK child"  
>"Then what let her go while we just watch eating biscuits and drinking tea telling Zalgo where we are at so he can come and kill us!"<br>"She won't do that because she is different"  
>"Fine but if I find her she will go to sleep you got that slender"<br>"Very well"  
>After that the door close but I waited out to see if they have left, after waiting for what seem like 5 minutes I roll out from under the bed and tried my best to stand up. I started to walk only to slam into something and fall back down wincing in pain cause there was someone in the room still, I look up to see a person towering over me about 8 ft and wearing a suit but doesn't have any face. "Why hello child, I see you are doing well in staying alive" I flinch at the person voice and kept quiet only for static to fill my ears, Covering them as fast as I could the noise got louder and louder making fear, anger and hopelessness filling me fueling the flames inside me. The static soon become fainter and fainter until it was all quiet again, I uncover my ears and was quickly slam into a wall. "Found you! Now GO TO SLEEP!"<p>

{Jeff P.O.V}

*5 min's before*  
>"Come on why do you even care about this girl anyway!" I whine at slender angrily "She is a part of zalgo army and yet you want to keep her alive for no reason!"<br>"There is a reason jeffery to keep her alive, if she lives then we can figure out zalgo plans and stop him giving us the advantage"  
>"Then what, what will you do then slendy!"<br>"Then we will let her stay he-"Me and slender both heard the loud thud from the room the girl was in,  
>"She is awake and this early is quiet odd for a human girl" slender stated as he made his way to the door of the girl room. I quickly follow behind with my hands ball into fist as anger dwell inside "She needs to go slendy" I said again only to be ignore by him as he open the door, I barge in first knowing that slender didn't care and to just end this all only to see her not there! I started to get really annoyed as slender tried to calm me down, I know things will get out of hand's and made a deal with slender. Quickly I ran looking for the girl only to never find her, I walk back to give slender the news only to her him talking and someone moving in the room I left him in loudly. I bash the door open and saw the girl as slender turned around to see me at the door, I saw the girl recovering from shock or fear and quickly slam her into the wall pin there as I growled "found you! Now GO! TO! SLEEP! "<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

{Reader Pov}

As I regain my focus again I quickly kick him in the stomach as hard as I could only for him to not bug and grunt, Getting annoyed I chomp down on his arm sinking my teeth into his skin as he let go of me screaming. I let go and took it as a chance to make a run for the door going as fast as I can run, I didn't get far with my plan once the tall figure got in my way and I slam into him again and harder than before.

"Really! This is getting old VERY quickly!" I whine angrily

"Then hold still Runt!" The pale man growled

"Well sorry! But I don't want to be zalnoob slave anymore!"

"w-what are you talking about punk!"

"I have a name you know and it's (Y/N)"

"Stop wasting our time then and be a good kid by GOING TO SLEEP!" (He rude much to girls XD)

"That's it CLOWN! I'm going to beat some sense into you!" I chuck a fire ball at him only for the pale guy to doge it and charge at me with his knife in hand screaming "I'M NOT A CLOWN! I AM JEFF THE KILLER YOU TWERP!" I smirk ready to lung and beat this annoying punk some sense, but it never did happen. I felt something lift me into the air making me hold my (F/C) Shirt and jacket in place, Jeff had to do the same thing. I look around to see what was holding us up in the air only for a black thing to be found that froze me still, Black tentacles. I didn't notice but I heard the voices again telling me to do something I don't want to causing my eyes to go wide

'Scream' they chant at me

"No" I told them but they only got louder

'Scream'

"No!"

'Scream!'

"NO!"

'SCREAM (Y/N) SCREAM'

"NO!" I screech at the top of my lungs making Jeff and the tall man cover their ears and dropping what they had in there hand's (and tentacles). I stop and escape into the hallway and down many different paths; I ran and ran until I had reach it. A dead end. I heard footsteps not far from me and I spun around with anger boiling inside me and ready to fight not knowing that I did not have my weapon on me.

'THAT IS IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF ZALGO AND HIS STUPID MINIONS AND I WILL NEVER SURRENDER TO THEM! THEY TOOK MY FREDOME, MY LIFE, THEY USE ME LIKE A LAB RAT AND I AM SICK OF IT!'

The footsteps got louder the closer they get to where I was at

'I WILL NOT RUN ANYMORE, NOW IS THE TIME TO FIGHT NOT THE TIME TO FLEE'

It was Jeff, who chose to go up and fight me with a knife in his hand and a crazy look in his eye.

"For the Dark Lord" I scream as I made a full charge at him only to not be able to hit him at all, I look at Jeff to see him with his eyes wide but not noticeable to someone who has a hold on me making me look behind and see HIM. It was HIM who holds me from attacking the obstacle in my way. The one I want to kill.

{Jeff pov}

I quickly caught up to (Y/N) with my knife in case she attacks me again and it turn out she was going to once she yell out something and made a full dash just to not get a chance to hit me at all, I felt my eye go wide but only for me to notice not (Y/N) or zalgo and that fail once she notice it and look behind her. I saw a look I have never seen at all from any human I have killed on killing sprees, Zalgo broke the silence

As he spoke in a dark voice "I see you are still alive my proxy and I must thank you for keeping (Y/N) alive for me" A crooked smile crept onto Zalgo face as he quickly threw her at the wall causing (Y/N) back to hit the wall and slam into the floor forcing the girl to cough up blood. "You… YOU BASTARD" (Y/N) Yell as she ran to try to hit Zalgo, Zalgo just quickly threw her at the wall to finish her off " You still are pathetic (Y/N), you are weak, a cower, and nothing but a stupid girl" Zalgo quickly pick the girl up by her neck and slam her into the wall as he spoke "Maybe death again will help you (Y/N)" Zalgo stated as he close his hand around her neck making her scream in pain. 'Help her!' I heard a voice say "but why?" I whisper only to not see that I had stab zalgo in the side making him bleed and kick me away giving (Y/N) a chance to punch him dead in his face, We both saw him stumble backward and growled "you both are pathetic weakling that needs to be educated on the true meaning of fear" Zalgo quickly grab me and threw me out of his way taking my knife with one swift movement as he quickly pick (Y/N) up and threw her at me making us both growl in pain. "This fight is over you two" slender said appearing next to zalgo and making him quickly disappear as fast as how he reappear infront of me and (Y/N), "WHAT THE HECK?!" I shouted at slender

"What is the matter child?"

"THE PROBLEM IS WHAT YOU DID"

"I did not do that but I must say that you did a good job in finding one of zalgo powerful proxy"

"Powerful proxy?"

"A demon proxy zalgo must have had find somewhere, come I will explain it to you both while your wound get treated" slender pick me and the girl up and lead us to the medical room.


End file.
